The invention concerns an elastic (i.e. resilient) foot for an apparatus (component) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,105.
When feet of the type disclosed in that parent application are employed and several components are stacked on top of a compact-disk player, the unsymmetrical load on the feet of the player may make the stack lean. This situation may occur when the line connections into several components stacked into a tower are all on one side. Feet that are loaded in this way are compressed more than the less loaded feet, and the tower will accordingly tend to lean. The unfortunate result is not only unattractive, but the instability of the upper components in particular can lead to manfunction of the controls.